1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective enclosures for building openings and, more particularly relates to coverings comprising shatter resistant materials and frames and secured to the building openings in such a manner that they may not be removed or opened from the outside but are easily and readily opened from the inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of burglars and other persons attempting illegal entry into buildings and particularly homes is rampant and well known. A number of solutions have been offered for securing building openings against such trespass, although none have been entirely satisfactory.
One prior art method of securing building openings is by employing grate or bars. These suffer in that they severely limit or preclude emergency egress and are generally unslightly. Another prior art solution is to use glass block. However, the permanent nature of a glass block installation creates certain disadvantages such as lack of air circulation, no possibility of emergency ingress or egress, etc.
One of the most common points of illegal entry in homes is the foundation window. These windows are often below ground level in window wells making them readily accessible to burglars and others seeking unauthorized entry. One common treatment employed for such windows is a grate over the window well. However, these are often removable from the outside which seriously impairs their value for security purposes. Furthermore, such grates are generally used to keep leaves and twigs etc. from accumulating in the wheel well as well as for preventing small children from falling into the well.
Another prior art solution to the problem is a lid or cover over the window well which locks down from the inside. Such a lid is also not very satisfactory because it precludes air circulation and also seriously impairs drainage around the house. Window wells are often employed as a major drain point for moisture around the house and include a vertical drain in the center of the well. Such a lid would preclude this use and render totally useless the drain in the well.
The glass block alluded to above is occasionally used for foundation windows. However, in addition to the disadvantages noted above, such a foundation window treatment also cuts off what is often the only means through which materials for major repairs can be brought into the house. For example, foundation windows are often used to bring in long lengths of pipe for major plumbing repairs which could not otherwise be brought into the house through existing doors, hallways etc.
The present security window cover of the invention provides a high degree of security, ease of operation and simple egress in the case of emergency. It also minimizes hindrance to the free circulation of outside light and air and is efficient in terms of energy conservation. The security window cover is mounted on the inside of the building opening, for example the inside of a foundation wall, in such a way that when open it does not hinder normal foundation window operation and when unlocked it automatically swings up and is maintained out of the way. When closed the cover is automatically locked from the inside and is easily provided with insulation, weather-stripping, etc. to insulate what is otherwise commonly an area of very high energy loss. Also, the security window cover of the present invention can be readily covered, laminated or painted on the inside to match existing wall treatments and therefore not be an unsightly addition to a room.